


Call Me 'Dad'

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Peter's heart stopped beating for few seconds. Adoption? Tony was adopting someone? Who? And Why? But... Oh my God... Steve said 'She'Tony was adopting a girl.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 349





	Call Me 'Dad'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. Kinda wrote it in a rush. Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Peter jogged his way through the avenger compound feeling excited about his lab day with Tony who had promised they would do some special update on his web shooters. He loved spending time with the man and he couldn't wait to share few ideas of his own. The teen reached around the corner of the hall when he heard voices, easily recognising them as one of his mentor's and other belonged to Captain America

Peter halted, hearing the conversation

"Do you think she will agree to this? I'm so freaked out about the whole thing. I mean... I'm just scared she might deny my request"

Peter wondered why Mr Stark sounded so stressed

"Ofcourse Tony" said Steve reassuringly "She will be happy. I think it's a brilliant decision of yours. I didn't think you were a parent material type but here we are"

Tony smiled but still sounded unsure "What if she freaks out and says no"

Peter frowned

"Well not gonna lie but there's a chance. You're literally asking her permission for adoption so yeah... I would freak out too"

"Not helping Cap" Tony half heartedly glared at his friend

Peter's heart stopped beating for few seconds. Adoption? Tony was adopting someone? Who? And why? But.. Oh my God... Steve said 'She'

Tony was adopting a girl

Peter felt an indescribable ache in his heart. A pang of jealousy rushed inside his body. He and Tony had been working together three years now yet he was adopting a girl. He never asked to get adopted by the billionaire but still he it so much hurt. It meant....

Tony's attention will get diverted..

There won't be any more lab days...

Tony won't be there to save him when he gets hurt...

There won't be late movie nights where he gets to cuddle with his father figure...

Tony will move on with his daughter and forget about him completely

Peter wanted to cry...maybe he was. Tears slipped from his eyes even before he could stop them. He knew he was being stupid. He has to respect and accept Tony's decision. But damn the world, the boy was so not ready to face the man or accept his decision

"I'm going to ask her tommorow" said Tony

"Why not today? You can take Peter with you" suggested Steve and Peter covered his mouth to stop himself from crying out loud

"Oh not Peter. I want to surprise him. First I'll talk to her and then to the kid. I'm sure he's going love it" Tony couldn't hold the excitement that radiated off him

Peter had heard enough. He couldn't do this. He couldn't face Tony right now and show how much his decision hurt him. The boy did an about turn and was about to run out of the facility when Tony spoke again

"Where's Peter? Thought he'd be here by now"

Peter debated whether he should go in or just leave. Tony was waiting for him and he didn't want to dissapoint the man. Maybe this would be the last time he would spend a lab day with his mentor. Wiping off his tears with his palm, Peter took a deep breath and walked bravely inside "Hi Mr Stark. Hi Mr Rogers"

Steve smiled at Peter "Knew you would never be late for your lab work with Tony. I know how much you enjoy working with him"

Peter smiled back that didn't reach his ears. He looked at Tony who had a broad smile on his face, probably excited about his whole adoption. He sighed and followed the mechanic, his own actions nothing but of a robot

Two hours later Peter was in same mood. He didn't know why it hurt so much. So what if Mr Stark adopts someone. He will still be his intern right. He will stil get to visit him daily...maybe once in a week or twice a month. The boy sulked and had no idea what Tony rambled on the new changes to his web shooters. He just couldn't concentrate. Maybe he should start packing his bags. Obviously Tony would want his room back for his new adopted girl. Tears again threatened to leak from his eyes and Peter couldn't do it anymore. He shot up from his chair "I need to go"

Tony stopped at mid sentence "What? Why? Are you okay?"

Peter wriggled his fingers, feeling extremely anxious "No.. I'm fine... it's nothing. I should go pack my bags"

Tony's eyes widened "Pack your bags? Why? Pete what's going on?"

Peter didn't reply and rushed out of the lab, towards his room. Tony followed him, quickening his pace to keep up with the boy "Kid wait!"

"Don't worry Mr Stark. I'll be out of here as soon as possible. I just need few things" Peter reached his room and pushed the door open. In his panicked state he quickly pulled a bag from under his bed and started filling it with his clothes

Tony stood dumbfounded, not knowing why was the boy acting this way "Peter stop! What's gotten into you?"

Peter's eyes fell on the small box that was neatly wrapped with green paper "You already bought a goodbye gift?"

"What!?"

Peter turned to face Tony and glared "I've given you three years of my life and care about you like nobody else does but this..." he pointed towards the gift "....this is pure salt to the wound. I don't want your precious gifts!"

"Pete this is not what you think. I was just....."

Tears fell from Peter's eyes "Don't lie to me Mr Stark. I heard you talk to Mr Rogers. You're adopting a girl"

"Yes that's true but....Wait What!? A girl?" Tony held a hand out "Kid..."

"I know from now on you'll have no time for me so I'm just making things easier for us...for me" Peter resumed his packing, stuffing one cloth after another "I'm happy for you Mr Stark... I really am. I'm ready to give up this room for her. She'll after all be your daughter" he sniffed through his clogged nose and rambled again "But atleast let me come and visit you.. not daily because I know you'll be busy but maybe once or twice a week. And if there's not too much of trouble could we...."

Tony blinked at the silly....so so silly boy. So that's what this was all about? Peter thought he was adopting a girl and now he was freaking out. An amused smile formed on his face and he shook his head lightly "You're an idiot Peter Benjamin Parker" he walked to get the green box and turned the boy by his arm so they were face to face "Open this"

Peter bit his quivering lips "I... I don't want it"

"Pete. Open. The. Box" Tony ordered leaving no room for Peter to argue. The teen slowly unwrapped the gift and saw few papers. It looked like some kind of documents. He took the papers in hand and his knees nearly gave out when he read 'Adoption' at the begining and a name under the heading

Peter Stark Parker

Tony smiled and brushed off the tears from Peter's eyes "I wanted to give you this tomorrow... as a surprise but seeing your reaction now... I had to tell you. This... Peter I.. " he gave a watery chuckle "I want you to be my son. I want you to adopt you Peter"

Peter stood without daring to blink, afraid if he did, the papers might vanish into thin air. He opened his mouth then closed it and again parted his lips "Mr Stark.. but... but you said you were adopting a girl"

Tony narrowed his brows "Okay I gotta ask. Who said that to you kid?"

"I heard it myself when I came from school. You were talking to Mr Rogers that you'll ask her permission for adopting and that she might freak out"

This time Tony laughed out loud and ruffled Peter's hair affectionately "Oh my naive idiot.. I was talking about your Aunt May. I would have to ask her permission and she would be the one who might freak out"

Silence

_Oh_

Tony was right. Peter did feel like an idiot. An overreacted idiot. All the tension drained from his body and was replaced by soft warm blanket. He wanted to scream, yell, jump with happiness. Mr Stark...Tony freaking Stark... his mentor... his idol.. his super hero.. wanted to adopt him

"Umm.. Pete? You didn't answer my question. Will you be my son?" Tony asked softly and Peter crossed the space between them and next thing Tony had a armful of the young hero

Peter pressed his face into Tony's broad chest and arms surrounded his waist as if holding him for his dear life. Tony felt his shirt damp and knew the boy was crying so he hugged him closer, placing a kiss on top of the boy's head "Oh Underoos"

"I'm so sorry Mr Stark. I didn't mean to yell at you.. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me Mr Stark" Peter mumbled between his sobs

Tony hushed the boy, running his hand in calming motions "Sshhh...stop crying kiddo"

"But Mr Stark..."

"Pete"

"Yeah?"

"Call me Dad"

Peter froze pulling back to look at the man. Fresh bout of tears fell from his eyes and he swallowed thickly "Da..Dad" his voice barely a whisper as if testing himself how it would sound to his ears. Oh good Lord.. it sounded fantastic.

"Call me again" Tony's eyes filled with tears and Peter nodded moving back into the safest place on earth. He hugged his... father and repeated over and over again "Dad... Dad... Dad"

"That's like my good boy" Tony sighed happily stroking Peter's hair "Ah.. kiddo"

"Yeah Dad" Peter smiled already getting use to calling Tony 'Dad'

"I was going to do this alone but now since you're officially going to be my son and inheritate my property, I want you to come with me to talk to your Aunt May about the whole adoption thing"

"What!?" Peter pulled back with wide eyes "But Dad.. she might freak out"

"And your Aunt is quite scary when she's angry"

"I know that!"

"So that means you're coming"

"Oh no no Dad.. I'm not coming with you"

"C'mon kid. Show her your puppy eyes and she will melt like a butter on the stove"

"I don't have puppy eyes"

"You totally do. You've wrapped all the avengers on your little finger"

"That's not true!"

Tony scoffed and started walking out of the room "Tomorrow after school"

"Dad wait!"

"Sharp 6 pm"

"Dad!"

"Don't be late"

"Dad!"

"And after adoption we'll go through all the new rules and regulations you'll have to follow"

"DAD!!"

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
